


La Squadra makes a musical

by TheAspiringWriter



Category: Frozen (2013), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Crossdressing, Dancing and Singing, Frozen (2013) References, Gen, Ghaccio being a prick, Musicals, Other, death trap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 14:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15414648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAspiringWriter/pseuds/TheAspiringWriter
Summary: La Squadra di Esecuzione executes a devilish plan to finish the Passione loyalists....A MUSICAL ADAPTATION OF DISNEY'S FROZEN!MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!





	La Squadra makes a musical

It was an regular day on the Esecuzione's Rebel HQ. Ghiaccio was ranting over something, Prosciutto and Peci were being bros, and Melone was being a shady dude.

Suddenly, the Squadra's boss: Risotto Nero arrived with the ultimate idea.

"EVERYONE! May i have your attention?"

Looks turned into Nero

"I have an excellent idea to defeat the Passione scum once and for all. A MUSICAL!"

" _what?_ " said Illuso.

"We will play Frozen,it will be on theater where i have considerable influence on the owner, Formaggio placed Tickets on strategic places, and he witnessed everyone including the gang of Bruno Buccellati take them. Here's the script."

 

 **"** **HOW IS A MUSICAL IS GOING TO KILL PASSIONE?! IT MAKES NO SENSE AT ALL?! WE WILL SING SO DREADFULLY THEY WILL COLLAPSE?!"** ranted Ghiaccio. **  
**

"Read the script, it contains all info you will need."

Nero placed on the wall the roles for everyone to make a good play.

 

* * *

 Ghiaccio= Elsa  

 

Prosciutto= Anna

Illuso= Hans

Pesci= Olaf 

Melone=Kristoff

Formaggio = Marshmellow

 Risotto Nero= Backstage Assasinations

 

WIGS AND COSTUMES ALREADY PURCHASED

* * *

 

 And so, after weeks of hard work, the banner was put outside the theather

Illuso let out a laugh and said

"Weeks of hard work finally paid off! Ha ha ha!"

followed by a collective laughter by all

Ghiaccio was blushing on his wig and dress and Nero was sharpening his irons.

Outside the theater the members of Passione including Giorno, Bruno, Abbachio and many others:

"May i can't wait until i record this show!" said Abbachio.

 

Nero put up a fake mustache and started selling Ice Cream in the few minutes before the musical.

THE SHOW STARTS!

* * *

"On the northern kingdom of Arendelle, lived a princess with the power of snow and ice and her naive little sister..."

* * *

* * *

* * *

"Do you wanna kill the boss! 

Come on, let's go and slay!

I never see him anymore

It's like he is gaaay!

We used to be the simple mafia  
And now we're not

I wish you would tell me why!

Do you want to kill the booooss?  
It can be his tee~ams...

...

The crowd cheered on!

"Ah just like the original..." said a tearful Giorno.

Do you want to kill the boss?  
Or just go out and sell drugs ?  
I think some company is overdue,  
It's boring just to buy some thugs!

Prosciutto sang with his heart and twirled  across the stage, and the crowd was silent and crying when the song ended...

* * *

* * *

"OH ELSA! WE ARE GOING TO OPEN THE GAAATES! finally my life will start anew! I can even meet a handsome prince~"

"Finally we start to sell on our own mafia  
I didn't know they did that anymore  
Who knew we owned eight thousand peeeeeople?  
  
For years I've roamed this ci~TY  
Why have a drug trade with no drugs?  
Finally, they're buying our druuuuuugs!

...."man i am good at this, i should have become a singer!"...

'Cause for the first time in forever  
Kill one of his team, on a gunfight  
For the first time in forever  
I'll bury his grave tonight"

La Squadra will be full of efficacy,  
But I'm somewhere in that zone  
'Cause for the first time in forever  
My team will be left alone

"is just me or is the song a bit different?" whispered Bruno.

...after a while, it was Ghiaccio's turn to sing on his screechy voice.

Don't let them in, don't let them see  
Be the good girl you always have to be  
Conceal, don't feel, put on a show  
Make one wrong move and everyone will know!!!

"shit he got the wrong script"

thought Nero.

"he is supposed to kill em all on the Let it go!"

But it will be  today  
(It's only for today)  
It's agony to wait  
(It's agony to wait)  
Use our guards to use up our stAAAAAAANDS...  
(The gate...)

* * *

"o-oh who are you?"

"my name is Hans! from the...italy?

Ghiaccio twitched on the backstage. 

"i...taly?"

"Oh HANS! I feel this is love at the first sight!"

"Oh my dear Anna..."

...

After an amazing participation on a quite twisted love song, and some banter, it was Ghiaccio time to SHINE...

* * *

"Listen here, you will kill them all on let it go, we will be waiting outside.", Nero gave a pep talk to his little actor.

* * *

Bruno's Gang and Diavolo himself revealed to watch Let it Go!

THE CROWD WENT WILD AFTER THE FIRST NOTES PLAYED!

The snow glows on the Italia tonight  
Not a footprint to be seen  
A country of drug trade,  
and it looks like I'm the Queen  
The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside  
Couldn't keep it in, Heaven knows I tried...

Don't let them in, don't let them see  
Be the good Boss you always have to be  
Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know  
Well, now they know!

Let it go! Let it go!

"gee, i like how the whole theater went colder."

silently quipped Diavolo on a corner

Can't hold it back anymore!  
Let it go! Let it go!  
Turn away and slam the door!  
I do~o~n't care about this~s song!

the plan is on.... the cold never bothered me anyway

"brrr... IT'S LITERALLY SNOWING RIGHT HERE!"

shivered Bruno.

It's funny how mr. Nero~oh  
controls everything!   
And the fears that once controlled me  
can't get to me at all!  
  


Some mooks had been already frozen to death...

It's time to see what I can do  
To test my stando and break through  
No right, no wrong, no rules for me  
WE ARE FREEEE!!!!

"N-naaranica a-are y=you ok..?"

"i should hav-e b-b-borught a c-coat...nghh"

Let it go! Let it go!  
IT'S OVER FOR ALLL  
Let it go! Let it go!  
You'll never see me cry  
Here's my  stand, and here I stay!  
Let the ICEEEEE rage on

"b-b-b-b-runo? i d-don't feel so g--g-go......d..."

muttered Giorno....

  
 Let it go! Let it go!  
And I'll rise like the break of dawn  
Let it go! Let it go!

 

 

the lifeless bodies of Bruno's team  could be seen, alongside with the completely frozen theater. 

  
That perfect team  is gone!  
Here I stand in the teatheeer!  
Let the storm rage on!!!

Diavolo has perished.

  
The cold never bothered me anyway. 

After that, "Elsa" left the stage.

* * *

 

 

 After leaving the crumbling place, that has been already turned into shards of broken ice, La Squadra went for a toast!

They celebrated with pasta, wine and women, Even Melone created a dancer!

 

"Finally PASSIONE HAS PERISHED, ALL OF ITALIA WILL BE OURS TO TAKE! and that is all Ghaccio's help. I'll give you a nice reward later on."

 

"hey boss" meekly said Melone. "why bother giving us a script and roles if that wouldn't be of any help to the plan?"

 

"What if you were tortured and revealed? I had to make sure to fool friend and foe alike."

 

"You are a wise man!"

* * *

 

And so, the night was over, in a few years Italy became a drug paradise under the leadership of Risotto Nero and Risotto ConFagioli, his son.

 

**THE END!**

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
